


Breddy oneshots

by Darwin_Brah



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I can’t name things, I know I’m late for the party, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darwin_Brah/pseuds/Darwin_Brah
Summary: Short and sweet.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Things that can’t be hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Go shout at me at @darwinissoldout uwu

There are two things in life that can’t be hidden, people said, sneezing and love.

Eddy said, “That’s nonsense. It’s been years since I hid my love from TwoSet Violin’s viewers, and no one realized.”

But he probably didn’t know, his gaze had always been the backbiter.

The way he looked at Brett contained too many emotions to be the way someone looks at their friend. Even if it was just a short glance, probably didn’t last a second, there was love in it. Love, tenderness, and a thousand confessions that just couldn’t be spoken out. People called Eddy’s gaze the obvious gaze, because he didn’t even realize how much affection there was in the way he looked at the other man.  
He could hide his loving actions, but he could never hide those eyes that always glisten as if there were stars in it whenever he looks at him.

Brett said, “That’s nonsense. It’s been years since I hid my love from TwoSet Violin’s viewers, and no one realized.”

But he probably didn’t know that his smiles had sold him down the river. 

The smiles had always been tugging at the corner of his mouth even when they were filming. Whenever he looked at Eddy, the smile was a little bit more obvious. Whenever he talked with Eddy, his smile would just come and go here and there - it would disappear when he realized that he shouldn’t act like he was so in love, and then appear again when that thought slipped from his mind. Whenever he touched Eddy, even with just the slightest brush of skin, there was this thing called the satisfying grin that showed on his face.

He could hide his loving actions, but he could never hide those smiles that always threatened to spread wide whenever he was with the other man.

Brett and Eddy said, “That’s nonsense. It’s been years since we hid our love from TwoSet Violin’s viewers, and no one realized.”

But they probably didn’t know, that their watchers were just simply keeping silent and were just waiting for the moment that their little hiding game ended.


	2. Flowery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go shout at me at @darwinissoldout uwu

“Hey,” Brett giggled, “it tickles.”

The younger man grinned, his hand continued pushing the flowers further inside the shorter man’s shirt. Brett’s quiet laugh went straight into his ears, and Eddy felt them getting hotter.

“Deal with it, Brett.”

The sunflowers would look good on him, the younger thought. He turned to the front and took a close look at him - rosy cheek, smiley face, and particularly as bright as the sun. Brett looked so pretty, too pretty even. 

“You’re staring,” he smiled, “what’s wrong?”

Eddy blinked. He didn’t realize. He probably didn’t even think he was staring. He didn’t even think about anything at all, except for the man that was standing in front of him. 

“You’re gorgeous.” 

He whispered, his voice was soft, almost sounded like he was afraid to break the moment.

And he, indeed, was afraid. The shorter man looked so different from his everyday self - tender, beautiful, vulnerable. He looked so, so fragile, almost as if with only one touch and he would fade away. Eddy wondered if it was because of the flowers, or if it was because of his eyes, or if it was just because Eddy was in love.

Maybe it was all of them.

“Not as gorgeous as you.”

The younger wondered if it was all planned - their kiss, their soft touch, the way Brett gently tugged at his hair, the way he looked so ethereal under the sky, and everything. Everything. Maybe it was fate. Maybe the other man planned it. He didn’t know, and he couldn’t care less. Especially when this scene of Brett and the flowers looked so beautiful like that.


	3. When the world falls apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and no context

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go shout at me at @darwinissoldout uwu

When the world falls apart, I’ll be there.

For you.

To kiss you one last time. To love you one last time. To play the violin with you one last time. 

To be with you, and to love you.

Until the end of the day. The end of the world. The end of everything.

When the world falls apart, I’ll be there.

And I will tell you, even if the ground is shaking, even if the night is falling, even if the sky is breaking to parts, that

"I love you."

And when the world falls apart, I’ll be there.

Because of you. For you.

And with you.


	4. Bubble tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No offense but Aussie Chatime sucks :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go shout at me at @darwinissoldout on twitter uwu

“Ew.”

Never had Brett ever tried something worse than that cup of bubble tea.

He had tried a lot of brands before. Lots of them taste like shit, and he told himself to never buy there again. And he thought after more than ten years trying out different brands, he would be wise enough to know which brand is good and which is not.

But then came Chatime.

The devilish brand of bubble tea!

He put the cup on the table and groaned as Eddy glanced at him, curious. He didn’t say anything, though, and for once, he was grateful he didn’t. As the younger one went to the kitchen to put all the things he bought in their places, Brett lied on the sofa, staring at the cup. 

“How’s your boba going, Brett?”

He turned around to Eddy’s amused face and suddenly felt jealous of him, as he had just come home and didn’t have to drink the cup. Sure he had to go to the grocery shop, but anything would have been better than having to drink this- this- this nasty drink!

“Taste like water with some circular-shaped bars of rubber on top,” He murmured, “shouldn’t have bought it.”

The younger one laughed as he took a seat on the sofa, his hand already looking for Brett’s. (He hated how Eddy was so gentle. Or he didn’t.) He eyed the cup of Chatime bubble tea that his partner ordered earlier and was complaining about, and busted out laughing.

“Chatime, Brett?” He said between laughter, and the shorter one had never felt more annoyed. “Chatime, out of all the brands out there? Dude, c’mon!”

“Ugh,” He groaned again, embarrassed, “you know I make stupid decisions sometimes.”

Chatime was, well, a rather remarkable brand in their bubble-tea-experiment, the one that successfully made the both of them give up from the first sip. Both of them knew how bad the taste was. And yet.

But Eddy was not complaining. That little silly act just made Brett look more adorable to him, and God did he love to see his face scrunched up when he was mad. (He just loved it a little bit. Or a big bit. He didn’t know.)

“Aw, come on, lil’ baby.” He said, kissing his partner’s nose, “Let’s cuddle so you can forget about that bad boba, yeah?”

And even though he could hear Brett saying something about him not being a baby, when Eddy looked down, the shorter man was already sitting on his lap. 

He smiled. ‘Work as a charm.’

And if they did spend the rest of the day just hugging and kissing and complimenting each other, it was for them to know and for you to hide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go shout at me at @darwinissoldout uwu.

“Wanna go swimming, Brett?”

Eddy said as he stared at the beach, his eyes shining. Brett wondered if he had always shone like that.

Maybe.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s cold as hell.”

It was cold. Almost freezing. His hands were numb and his legs were shaking. And wearing this kind of summer clothing made him hate the weather even more - he had never liked it from the beginning, though. 

“Y’re weak.”

Eddy laughed. His laughter was sweet and smooth - almost felt like honey. The older one wasn’t sure how he came up with that simile. It sounded so cheesy - cheesy and almost as if the cold had killed his sanity. 

He would blame the cold and this summer shirt, then.

“Go swimming yourself, Eddy, if you want to swim so bad.”

“I’ll be scolded if this shirt is wet. Can’t.”

“I’ll hold it for you.”

The younger one smiled - beautiful, yes, but also suggestive. Brett didn’t understand what that meant, but he decided not to ask. Eddy threw the shirt at him, and ran to the sea, laughing.

He was breathtaking, the shorter one thought.

There was something in him - his laughter, his smile, his actions, _himself_ \- that was different. He couldn’t tell how was it different, though. Softer, maybe. More suggestive, maybe. More beautiful, absolutely. 

Or did he fall in love?

Did Brett fall in love with Eddy, he wondered.

Maybe.

He hugged the shirt and looked at the younger one standing in the sea. For a second, he thought their eyes met. 

He hoped they didn’t. It would be so embarrassing if they did.

Eddy didn’t swim. He just stood there, played with the water, and glanced at the other guy every once in a while. He looked as if he had something to say.

“Brett?” 

After a while, he said, loud enough for Brett to hear.

“Yeah?”

“I love you!”

And then he laughed. 

Brett wished he could respond just as easy. _I love you_ , just like that. But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t, because if he did, he would end up thinking more about that than anything.

_I love you._


End file.
